


Alpha knows best

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Warming, Domestic Discipline, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: He’s so grateful to Peter for showing him what he truly needs in life.





	

Stiles knows that he hasn’t always been like this, hasn’t always been happy with his life. He vaguely remembers, as if it was a distant dream, how he behaved when he was younger. How he was so angry at the world, at everyone who told him what to expect of life. How he raged, telling them that they were wrong.

 

He knows better now.

 

It’s taken him a long time to get to this point in life and the whole process of change has been scary. But Peter’s been with him through it all, patiently guiding him to discover his true self, even when Stiles doubted and resisted.

 

These days, he’s happy.

 

He greets Peter by the door when he comes home from work, kneeling and only wearing his collar. Sometimes his alpha prefers to fuck his face before dinner and sometimes he likes to eat first while Stiles keeps his cock warm, then bend him over the dinner table and give his ass a good seeing to. If he’s happy with the state of the house it means a hard pounding, if he’s displeased it means an equally hard spanking. He looks after their daughter and Peter either works or watches TV, then Peter takes him again. He’s heavy with child once more and Peter loves to remind him how good he looks on all fours on the bed, with one pup hanging off his tit and another one growing in his round belly. He falls asleep with Peter’s knot locked inside him, collar around his throat and a possessive arm around his waist.

 

It took time but he’s finally settled in comfortably with an alpha to satisfy, a house and pups to look after. He’s so grateful to Peter for showing him what he truly needs in life.


End file.
